bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WayfinderOwl/BTM: Free Wedgie Included 1
"Parents; gone. They say this school has the toughest rep. Compared to life with Mom and Dad, this place will be a vacation. Enemies come in many shapes, and for me this is the white shirt wearing Bullies. If I want a comfortable life, I'll have to learn to run fast or toughen up. If Russell Northrop really is dumb, can he really be oblivious to the fact that I don't enjoy beating up weak kids and spending their bribes at YumYum Market on eggs to throw at them? I can act but, is my acting really that good?" To The Victor Go The Spoils The thud of a fist beat against my door echoed around my empty dorm—still, it looked better than the apartments my parents rented. “Oi, Josh, get your lazy white ass out of bed.” I lifted my head muttering groans under my breath. I never was a morning person. Yesterday afternoon was a blast. We hung out near the hollowed out wreck of a school bus. Davis and I wrote dirty words on the license plates of the teacher’s cars with a permanent marker. Apparently my threat exchange with Ethan in the foyer was the topic on everyone’s lips. About five kids paid me ten bucks each not to force feed them their Beam Cola cans. I’d gone from scamming money out of people with my parents, to scaring it out of kids. Not a move I was proud of. Ethan was my wake up call. Funny how fear can change your opinion of someone. Ethan wouldn’t dare hold a grudge against someone Russell approved of. Threats aside, Ethan was pretty cool. Enjoyed picking fights way too much. I detangled myself from the ratty old blanket. Grabbed my jeans from the floor, retrieved a clean pair of socks and a white shirt from the wardrobe. Got dressed in my new uniform. A quick look in the mirror told me my hair was about as good to go as it would get. Naturally messy. Ethan knocked again. I opened the door. “I’m ready.” The whole gang had gathered. Russell made it clear; everyone near the school bus, eight thirty sharp. Classes didn’t start until next week, and we had to put the fear into all the Nerds, to make sure they did our homework. Truth be told, I’d much rather hang out on the bleachers with Pete, chugging back a can of Beam Cola, and eating a bag of chips. The Greasers, Preps and Jocks pretty much ignored us. We were too small time to pose any kind of threat to them. The Nerds were our main target. We headed out the dorm. Pete was at the bottom of the stairs. The look in his eyes. He seemed hurt. Not physically. Emotionally. “Guys, I’ll catch up with you,” I said. The whole gang ran off towards the plaza with the school crest, chasing some curly hair fat kid with pee stains on his shorts and an equally fat kid with a strong body odor. They screamed like girls. “Hey, Pete, what’s up?” “Nothing,” Pete said, dismissively. “Pete, tell me. Something bothering you?” “It’s really nothing. Why should you care anyway. You got some new friends now.” “Those boys ain’t my friends. I’m only hanging with them, so Russell doesn’t put me in a body cast. You’re my friend.” “This morning I found that someone had written Femme-Boy on the tags of my shirts, and stolen all my underwear.” “Do you know who it is?” “Same person as it always is.” “Then this afternoon, I’ll have a word with him. Get him off your case. Okay?” Pete nodded. “Yeah, okay. Meet here after lunch?” “How about just before? We can go to the caf together afterwards. I still owe you a Beam Cola.” ^^^^ I was last to arrive at our gang meeting. Spread out over hood of Crabblesnitch’s car were a dozen cartons of eggs. They certainly weren’t for breakfast. The gang gathered around, while Russell gave the orders. “Take egg. SMASH IT ON NERD. Steal something. Bring it back to Russell. Davis, Trent, go with Josh.” I didn’t need telling twice. I grabbed two cartons. No need to stick around to hear everyone else’s orders. Davis suggested the best way to go was around towards the fountain to the library. Less prefect traffic this early in the morning. “See that boy with the blazer?” said Trent, pointing to a senior with brown hair and glasses. “He is a prefect. They all wear blue blazers.” “I know, avoid them or they give you detention,” I said. “True. Prefects love abusing their authority. They would rather threaten you and beat you, than send you to Crabblesnitch. Only boy here not to get hit by them is Gary Smith.” “What is the deal with this Gary kid, anyway?” I asked. “You met him?” “Briefly. He pushed right past me yesterday.” “The kid is evil. On meds for practically everything. If his grandfather wasn’t one of the major donators to this place, he would have been locked up in Happy Volts years ago. His first day of school, this one boy Jackson Parker pushed him into a locker and held it shut. Jackson opened the door. Gary is stood there, cool as a cucumber. Steps out. Doesn’t say a word. Seems all is forgotten. The next day, three fires are set. One in Jackson’s dorm. Another in his locker. The third is blazing away in the grass outside the boy’s dorm in the words DIE JACKSON. “All of a sudden, Jackson is constantly looking over his shoulder. Gary bides his time. Doing small little things. Lets the paranoia get to him. Month later, the whole dorm is woken up to a blood curdling scream. Gary is just stood there in the corridor, staring into Jackson’s dorm. Orderlies had to cart Jackson out of the place in a straight jacket. No one was ever told what happened in that dorm.” I gulped. “Shit, man. Did the teachers ever catch him?” “Nope. Couldn’t get two words out of Jackson. The whole thing was forgotten. Covered up. Anyone who messes with Gary always ends up in therapy or in Happy Volts. He doesn’t care how long he waits, he always get his revenge.” I tried to put my thoughts of Gary to the back of my mind, but it was hard to process. Outside the library the Nerds were talking about Grottos and Gremlins. If not for the task at hand, I might have joined in. I had a pack of cards back in my dorm. Swapping cards with them might have made their day. I set the egg cartons down on the ground. Took an egg in each hand, and whipped them into the gaggle of G&G loving Nerds. With a scream, they dispersed. The white shells shattered, splattering yoke all over their shoes. We had them cornered in. Me and Trent under the arch. Davis near the library doors. Nowhere to escape. Egg after egg flew at them. One kid shouted, “Curse you, foul barbarian. May you be shrouded in a curse of eternal misfortune!” My reply was an egg to the face. He dropped a velvet drawstring bag to the ground. That was my prize. All the eggs gone, and the Nerds reasonably terrified, we left with our spoils. The bag had a set of dice in them. More than just your average six sided dice. The things people collect. Russell was pleased with our prizes. We were dismissed, allowed to do our own thing for the afternoon. ^^^^ Despite Pete doing his best efforts to hide his tears behind his hands, I saw them. In the hours since we last spoke, something bad had happened. “Oh, hey, Josh,” said Pete. He rubbed the cuff of the pink shirt over his eyes. “You sure you want to confront him?” “Yes. If someone is getting off making you feel like this, then he needs to be put in his place. Now, where is he?” “In here,” Pete said, glancing towards the doors. I walked through the doors. Pete gestured towards the rec room. There was no one in there, save for one kid. On a string along the walls were pairs of underpants, that I suspected were Pete’s. The very kid who had bumped into me the day before was playing the arcade game in the corner. “You got a problem with Pete?” I asked. The boy named Gary let out a short dry laugh. “Already here one day, and you think you can play with the big boys.” He didn’t even bother to look at me. Or break his focus from the game. “Go play dolls or paint Russell’s nails. Or whatever you white shirt wearing morons do for fun.” “I’m not going anywhere.” The arcade game let out the game over music. Gary turned to face me. The scar on his eyebrow added to the fierceness of his glare. “Yeah you are. I know things in this place. Certain secrets that the average kid doesn’t know. A whole bunch of stuff I’m guessing you don’t want the whole school knowing. Now turn around and walk away, or me and you might just have a problem.” “Leave Pete alone.” “Oh, look at you, Petey. A big day for you. You hit puberty and get yourself a boyfriend.” “He’s not my boyfriend,” Pete informed him. “He’s not my boyfriend,” Gary mocked, in a babyish voice. He let out another laugh. “Yes. This could be fun. Something to amuse me.” Gary walked out of the rec room. I looked to Pete. I came in here hoping to help him and made it a whole lot worse. For as long as I could, I would try to protect him. “Pete, have you got any white shirts?” Pete shook his head. “Gary dyed them all pink.” I fished the money spoils from the day before out of my back pocket. “Go to the uniform store, get yourself a few shirts. You can keep them in my wardrobe.” Pete took the money in his hand. “Why? Gary will come after to you too.” “I’d like to see him try. I know how to handle jerks like Gary. We’re not going to let him get away with it.” Category:Blog posts Category:WayfinderOwl's Fanfiction